Final battle
at the cloning chamber the minions are working and at the top there is galaxion and the kankers galaxion: yes yes soon i shall destroy this planet with unstoballe cloning minions , my queens at my side and the power trapped in this ancient toy robot our plan cannot fail hahahahhaahhaha oh there are two naked clones there forget about them there are 1 double d naked clone and 1 ed clone naked and ed and double d enter in the clones edd: now how do we get the robot ed: i know how double d then ed runs and jumps high at the top and attacks galaxion and takes the robot and jumps back galaxion: get them edd: lets run they run with the minions chasing after them edd: double d and ed to rescue team , double d and ed to rescue team , robot aquired eat me over norrington: roger that then controlled monster eddy comes and eats the two clones , at the brain the two clones give the robot to edd and the clones go to the stomach section edd: we got the robot ed will you do the honor ed: yeah then edd gives ed the robot and uses the destroyed and destroys the dark matters and then rolf cuts the tumour to pieces then is shaking rolf: oh oh looks like ed boy is transforming back to normal but we have to get here spores eddy: save yourelves the spores and tell them to save themselves and then the narrator cames from the door and hits keviniscopus and dr norrington narrator: my friends the most wonderfull thing has happened that eddy really cares for you keviniscopus: uh who is this guy edd: hes the perfecation of eddys super ego keviniscopus: ah norrington: makes sense then they fall unconcinous narrator: that means he is more than just pure id he is capable of self sacrifice he used his last psychic energy to show you the tear ducts so then you can escape edd: wow narrator: now go then edd , edd , rolf , keviniscopus and dr norrington exit throught the tear ducts while edd watched as narrator waved at him and then edd entered too , back outside monster eddy is crying monster eddy: waahhhhhhhhhh keviniscopus: uh why arent we moving edd: wait a second this isnt the tear duct then monster eddy sneezed edd , ed , rolf , keviniscopus and norrington out of his body and they fall and then monster eddy begins to shrink down and then eddy transformerd back to normal and camed to the guys eddy: hey guys edd: eddy you back to normal ed: eddy then ed hugs both edd and eddy eddy: ed ed: hello eddy:ed ed: hello eddy: ED ed: hello eddy: enough then ed lets eddy and edd go ed: hey guys i see that galaxion tries to escape with the kankers i see his spaceship he points to the ship then ed: i am going to use my mind to make this toy robot into a giant robot and destroy itself with galaxion ship eddy: good idea lumpy just hurry then ed uses his mind and the cthonic destroyer grows into a giant robot and luanches to outer space direct to galaxion , at galaxion ship lee: what a loser marie: yeah total may: one loser galaxion: for the last time my queens next i will get you a kingdom in the next world we qonquer just get me far away from then the kankers cell phone is ringing galaxion: dint i tell you to get rid of that cell phone already lee: who could possible be calling us then the toy robot is near galaxion ship and begins to explode along with the ship with galaxion and the kankers by killing them and back at earth making a start eds: cool at the cul-de-sac everything is repaired and then ed is at a machine and then is done and ed gets out of it rolf: now you dont have anymore psychic energy ed boy ed: im going to miss that eddy: the important thing is that everything is back to normal edd: exactly but keviniscopus and dr norrington what are you going to do norrington: we shall go find another way for me to get back to the dark dimension well goodbye coming keviniscopus keviniscopus: yes my master then keviniscopus and dr norrington go away eddy: man im hungry lets go something to eat edd: yes its seems i am hungry too after all this ed: butter toast then the ed edd n eddy lego icon then the scene fades black THE END